


Public Sex

by FrostieFroakie



Series: Frostie's DR V3 braindumps [23]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, alrighty then. what else...., but its mostly, i literally found it last night and was like 'imma finish this today', modern!AU, slight bit of fluff at the end, this was in my docs for a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostieFroakie/pseuds/FrostieFroakie
Summary: Saihara and Ouma like to bang outside =^)
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Frostie's DR V3 braindumps [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1279046
Comments: 2
Kudos: 119





	Public Sex

**Author's Note:**

> well like I said in the tags, this was in my Docs for a few months.... 
> 
> Fun Fact: I actually have like... 15 W.I.Ps good fuckin god, why do I do this to myself.
> 
> Well this is one off the list at least. 
> 
> This was actually gonna be a 3 parter at first, with each chapter being a different AU of them having sex in some public-esque area. But! Never rely on me to stick to my promises. specifically when it comes to my writing tho, i burn out p easily especially with how sensitive to stress I am and-
> 
> Ah, sorry, i'm just ramblin' off on a tangent. Anyways! Sex!

“Ah… K-kokichi…”   
  


Saihara gripped at the tree in front of him as a pair of pale hands wandered his body, sliding up into his shirt to press and pinch at his nipples. A shudder ran down his spine as he felt his mischievous boyfriend grind his prominent bulge against his backside. Basketball shorts were never good at hiding anything… Saihara pressed himself against the erection getting a little chuckle from the man behind him.

“My, aren’t you eager…” Ouma purred in a teasing tone, pressing his lips to Saihara’s neck and smirking. 

The detective huffed. “Y-you’re the one who got me all riled up like this…..”   
  


"Can't help it~ I like seeing you all flustered and submissive like this…” the leader cooed, one hand sliding down to cup his lover’s crotch and give it a gentle squeeze as he grinded himself against his cute boyfriend's ass. “It’s sooo hot~”

Saihara moaned softly, placing one forearm on the bark before resting his head on it and panting. He squirmed in place as the hand on his crotch massaged him through his pants, making them uncomfortably tight. He whined as he rocked himself between Ouma’s hand and bulge. “K…. Ko…!”

Ouma hummed then placed an open mouthed kiss on a particularly sensitive part of his neck, licking, nibbling and sucking, leaving a big hickey there while his hand slipped into the detective’s pants and gave him a firm stroke. Saihara gasped and trembled as his cock and balls were fondled and stimulated. Ouma removed his hand, getting an annoyed whine, before sliding his boyfriends pants and boxers down, exposing him fully. He pulled away then placed his hands on Saihara’s ass, giving it a squeeze. He looked around quickly before sliding one hand down between his legs and gripping the shy man’s sack.   
  


“Hyahh!”

  
“Now now, keep it down… wouldn’t want anyone to catch us would you?...~” Ouma purred, his hand gently squeezing and playing with his balls.   
  


Saihara moaned, drool streaming down his chin as his legs shook. “Nnn…. Ah… Ko… I…”

"Oh, or... maybe you would?~" Ouma snickered, still fondling him before leaning closer to his ear. "Getting caught with my dick in your ass plowing into you," he flicked his thumb against the head of Saiharas hard on, getting a sharp gasp, before dragging his hand up to his waist, "making you writhe and scream your master's name in pleasure. Would that turn you on more?~"

Saihara's face was beet red as he moaned. Just thinking about it made his cock twitch in excitement. "Hh… Ki-kichi…"

"Nishishi~ who would've guessed such a shy police boy would be such a slutty exhibitionist~" Ouma gave him a firm but playful slap then gripped that soft booty tightly. "Ah, thats why you love public sex so much hm?~ You're such a dirty whore aren't ya?~"

Saihara panted and squirmed, the blush having spread to his ears and neck. Honestly, he could probably cum just from his words alone. "I… mmn…"   
  


“Heehee~ It's ok to be a slut~ Because you're  _ my _ slut~ And only I get to see you in this state right?~” Ouma giggled before kneeling and pressing his tongue against the tight ring of muscle.   
  
Saihara bit back a loud moan as he nodded quickly. “I… I need more… please…! Ko…!” The detective pressed his mouth against his arm as he felt that tongue lick down his perineum then back up before sliding into him. The little demon was just being a tease at this point. 

Ouma tongue fucked him for what felt like forever before pulling away and sucking at his balls while a finger slid half way into him. Saihara trembled, eyes sliding shut as he moaned and slobbered against his arm. Fuck… he  _ needed _ more…! Saihara tried pressing back but the moment Ouma noticed, he removed his finger making Saihara sob a bit.

"Jeez, you're super impatient too~" Ouma tsked then gave his dick a quick, sudden, firm stroke before hopping to his feet. He slid a hand into Saihara's hair and pulled just enough for his mouth to detach from his arm. "Are you really thaaat~ desperate for me to fill you, hmmm?~ Tell me what you want cutie~" he cooed then let the horny detective go and took a step back.

Saihara whined softly at the lack of contact before glancing back, pupils blown, face red, lips parted and shiny…. He pushed himself off the tree then dropped himself to his knees in front of his master and hugged his waist, his nose rubbing against the obvious bulge. "Please…. Please fuck me, I need you so badly…" he started, taking in Ouma's scent then pulling his shorts down just enough so he could lick at the wet spot on his boxers and look up at his master cutely, "I want everyone to know I'm only yours~ Ravage me Master~"

It was so tempting to shove himself into that mouth and face fuck him until they both came… "Hah…" Ouma face was almost as red as Saihara's, he always got so riled up when his boyfriend groveled and begged like that… He stroked Saihara's head gently with one hand while using the other to hook a finger on his lover's collar ring and tug him closer to his hard on with a grin. "I can't say no to my baby…~ Be grateful I like spoiling you so much."

Saihara nodded then placed an open mouth kiss on the bulge before carefully making his way back to the tree and assuming the position. Ouma removed a condom packet from his shorts pocket and held it between his lips as he stepped up behind his cutie and gave him another slap.

Saihara moaned and whimpered.

Ouma then pulled out a packet of lube and opened it before slathering his fingers and wasting no time in pushing 2 into him. Saihara arched and keened, pushing back on the fingers eagerly. Ouma inhaled deeply, to keep himself from just jumping his adorable sub, then started stretching Saihara out, his fingers massaging and poking around his inner muscles.

"Hhnng… K-ko…!"

Ouma made sure to purposefully avoid that sweetspot of his as he stretched him out. Once Saihara was open enough for him, he removed his fingers then pushed his boxers down, opened the condom, and slid it on. The leader wrapped his arms around his torso and nuzzled against his back as he pushed into him slowly, relishing in the long moan that came from the detective.

"Mm, always so warm and welcoming for me~" he purred as he pulled back then slammed forward. 

"Hhh-mmph!" Saihara quickly pressed his mouth against his own arm again before nodding and gripping the tree tighter.

Ouma kept his thrusts at a steady pace while his hands ran under Saihara's chest, one pressed on his lower tummy while the other pinched and tugged at one of his nipples. Saihara pulled away from his arm, panting and, as quietly as possible, begging for more from his Dom. 

"Please…! I'm… I'm a good boy! Please, Sir!..." he cried out as he tightened around Ouma.

"A-ahh..! You're, unf, a very good boy, yes~" Ouma moaned then started moving faster, slapping his hips forward. The hand on his chest moved to his mouth to keep it covered while the one on his tummy gently ran its fingers over the pulsing erection and teased at the tip.

Saihara closed his eyes tightly as he yelled into Ouma's hand and pushed back against him. He was so close, he just needed him to hit that spot and he'd completely unravel. "Mmph…! Hmnmph!~" 

Ouma panted as he slammed forward harder, the force making Saihara jerk forward with each slap of his hips against that cute ass of his. "I'll never grow bored of this… Seeing you so… wrecked under me~ Teehee, you, hahh!~, want me to hit that spot don't you?~"

Saihara's pleas were smothered but he already knew the answer anyway.

Ouma kissed the back of his lover's head then cupped his balls as he adjusted his thrusts to hit his prostate directly.

Saihara squealed and tightened his hold on the tree, his screams of pleasure muffled as he came the second that sensitive budle was struck, his cum shooting forward and splattering against the tree. Ouma bit his lower lip as he came as well, filling the condom and continuing to ride him through his orgasm. His hand gave his balls a brief squeeze before grabbing his cock and milking every last drop out of him. He only stopped once Saihara's balls were completely empty. 

The detective legs shook as he forced himself not to collapse through sheer force of will. Ouma's hand fell from Saihara's mouth as he slumped on him for a few seconds to catch his breath before carefully pulling out, making sure to keep a good grip on the rim of the condom as he did so. The leader removed the full rubber and tied it before stumbling over to his pack not too far away, pulling out a tissue and wrapping it up. Once that was out of the way and his shorts and boxers were fixed up, he carried the pack back to the tree Saihara was slumped against, having already fixed his own undergarments, though a bit sloppily due to shaky hands. 

Ouma snickered as he pulled out a bottle of water and opened it. "Drink up baby," he cooed, placing the bottle in his hands before fixing Saihara's pants to look more... presentable.

Saihara downed the whole bottle then pouted at his boyfriend as he fixed his pants.

"Well we don't want the other's catching on  _ too _ quickly," he snorted then tapped his cheek. "We've been gone long enough already… Are you ok to walk?" He asked, wrapping his arms around his waist.

Honestly, he was still a little floaty from the orgasm… "I'll be ok, just give me a minute…" he sighed, a small smile on his face as he ran his fingers through his lover's hair. Ouma leaned against the touch before leaning up and capturing Saihara's lips in a soft, deep kiss. Saihara reciprocated, holding the back of the prankster's head to pull him closer before breaking it and nuzzling their noses together.

"Take all the time you need my beloved~ I like having you to myself anyways."

"You're so possessive Kichi…"

"Can you blame me though?~ You're perfect~"

Saihara blushed and hid his face in Ouma's hair with a huff.

"Nishi~ Hey, Shumai~ Guess what!"

"What?" Saihara pulled away to gaze into his boyfriend's purple eyes curiously.

"Did you know... that I love you?" He said, taking Saihara's hand in his own.

The detective smiled warmly, entwining their fingers together and cuddling his trouble making demon. "I know… Did you know that I love you too?"

"Of course~... Who wouldn't love me though?~" he replied with a playful grin then kissed his hand. "...I honestly don't regret confessing to you on the rooftop that day..."

Saihara placed a kiss on Ouma's forehead. "Neither do I Kichi…"

**Author's Note:**

> "Where have you 2 been?"
> 
> "Pfffbht, Did you fuckers get lost?!"
> 
> "We're not brainlessly stupid like you, ya dumb cunt."
> 
> "Weh...!"
> 
> "We, uhm, just got a bit distracted by nature is all.... I hope we didn't worry you Kaede..."
> 
> "Hmm.... Well alright then, If you say so. By the way, Shuichi?"
> 
> "?"
> 
> "There's a stain on your pants."
> 
> "!! ///// Wh-what?!"
> 
> "Relax Shumai, there's no stain on your-"
> 
> "YOU 2 HAD SEX!!!!!!!"
> 
> "..........."
> 
> A sigh and a quick sip of water. "The pig just being a pig as usual."
> 
> Pouting.
> 
> If i were to try and place this in a timeline, I'd say its maybe a few months after Kokichi proposed.... But im really trying not to do that anymore so fuck it, this happened at some point in the Modern!AU
> 
> Have a good night y'all, Stay safe and hydrate 💜💖💙


End file.
